Enabling House
by smackedfan454
Summary: Cuddy decides to let House try something new. Rated M for Huddy smut. Another chapter will follow if I get reviews. Thanks!
1. What's My Name?

**This was intended to be a one-shot when I first started writing it, but I decided it is going to have a second chapter to it if people decide they like it and review it. :) **

**Also, those reading my first Huddy fic (Oh Crap!) first off... I LOVE YOU GUYS/GIRLIES! and second of, I'm still not done writing the third chapter yet, but it is coming. Thanks for being patient and for all the support! **

**Rated M for smut. Huddy pairing. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Cuddy couldn't believe she was doing this. This was not okay to do. Enabling House's radical, and sometimes unsafe, medical ideas was one thing, but this… this was just not good. Cuddy should have known it the moment his eyes had glazed over and the irresistible, cocky smirk spread across his face.<p>

But alas, she had not even thought about the craziness of this idea, all she thought about was House and their relationship. He had done something for her and now she was doing something for him.

Cuddy shifted slightly on the bed, feeling the small tug of the cuffs keeping her there. She couldn't see what she looked like, but she knew from the cool breeze sweeping across her body that she was naked, hands cuffed above her head, feet cuffed to the bed posts, and was a blindfold over her eyes.

Thinking to herself she knew that when she had sat down on the couch she had been clothed. Just as well as she knew that he had spiked her drink in order to get her into this position without complaints. Should she have been mad? Probably, but she wasn't. House had confessed to her that he had always wanted to tie her up and although she had laughed it off then, she knew that this was his way of asking for her trust.

Their relationship was hard, but he was determined to make it last and so was she.

Cuddy pulled on the cuffs again as she heard the familiar sound of his cane hitting the floor letting her know that he was back in the room. "House?" Cuddy whispered, still needing reassurance.

"It's just me." House assured her. Although he planned on getting what he wanted he wasn't cruel (although others might disagree).

Feeling the bed dip down Cuddy gasped quietly. House's hand slid across her naked torso, sliding down to squeeze her hip.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now?" Cuddy had to bit her lip to keep back the moan in her throat as she felt his hot breath on her ear. "All tied up and at my mercy. Your like a wet dream."

Cuddy rolled her eyes underneath the blindfold. "I'm glad I could be your own live porn star." Her attempt at a snide remark didn't go unnoticed by House. Somehow it made him even more aroused at the fact that she was trying to resist, but failing miserably.

"Don't tempt me into getting a video camera Lisa." Cuddy gasped at the use of her first name, he hadn't called her that since college. Trying to stay on her game however she just smirked (also she really didn't want him to get that camera).

Feeling the bed shift once more Cuddy couldn't stop the low moan that issued past her lips as he gently sucked a nipple into his mouth, his teeth lightly nipping at it. Cuddy arched up the best she could in her binds as his mouth trailed to the other nipple. "House." Cuddy whispered in pleasure. However that pleasure soon turned to shock as he stopped and roughly pushed her hips back down onto the bed. Fearing something had gone wrong she stayed still. "House what's wrong? Did something happen?" Cuddy asked nervously.

"What's my name?" House asked in a low voice against her ear. Cuddy felt a shiver run up her spine.

"That's why you stopped?" Cuddy asked incredulously. She knew he wanted her to say his first name, but like him, she hadn't called him that since college and something in her wasn't sure she was ready to be back on those terms. It meant accepting their relationship in a whole new level. When they were House and Cuddy she felt in control of a familiar situation. Lisa and… she couldn't even think… it was just too unfamiliar.

House's reply was a sharp pinch to her nipple that caused her to cry out. Cuddy squirmed, wanting to get out of this situation all of a sudden. _Why did he need her to say it? Why did it matter? She liked calling him House, why couldn't he?_

"House com…" Cuddy tried again, but she should have known he wouldn't comply. Suddenly she felt the cuffs around her ankles and wrists being removed and she feared he was done with her. Luckily (or not depending on when you ask Cuddy), she gasped as he flipped her over and pulled her to her knees. Her hands were soon pulled out in front of her slightly and cuffed to the bed once again. She was stuck on her elbows and knees. "House…" Cuddy didn't even know why she uttered that name again, she should have known what was coming.

She shouted out as she felt a sharp blow to her ass, his hand connecting with a loud smack. "Try again." House demanded, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

Cuddy bit her lip nervously before a small utter of "House" issued past her lips again.

"Wrong answer." House's hand came down on her ass once again. Cuddy jumped and clenched her fists, but stayed silent. "No answer this time?" Cuddy slowly shook her head. "Then you leave me no choice." And with that House continued his spanking.

Each time his hand connected with flesh, her ass became a brighter shade of red and a small whimper would slip from Cuddy.

"What's my name?" House asked once again, after spanking her exceptionally hard.

Cuddy gasped, trying to catch her breath. She was panting hard due to the forces of the spanks and the immense pleasure that came along with it. "Fuck you." Cuddy gasped out.

House couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. Even though he was going to make sure she called him by his first name by the end of the night, he couldn't deny that part of the reason he was drawn to her was because she always fought him. On every occasion. He also knew that despite her stubbornness she would give in eventually. He would make damn sure of that.

"If you be a good little slut I might just do that." House whispered against her ear, hovering over her body.

"I'm not a slut." Cuddy instantly defended.

"Your right. Not a slut… my slut." It reality she was far from a slut, but he couldn't help enjoying provoking her. Plus, he liked the idea of her being his. Cuddy seemed to as well because she didn't respond. "Good girl." House smirked, his hand sliding gently over her bright red ass.

Cuddy bit her lip and spread her legs farther apart, trying to get him to touch her where she wanted. "Please."

With that one word House couldn't stop his dick from hardening. It always made him extremely horny to have her begging for it. She only did it rarely, and he loved when he could make her. However, tonight she would have to say more than "please."

"Please what Lisa." House goaded with the use of her first name. Cuddy noticed, but didn't comment on that.

"I'm not going to beg you." Cuddy quipped back, the edge in her voice similar to the one she used to get what she wanted at work, only with lust laced in it.

"We'll see about that." House smirked, his hands tracing patterns on her inner thighs, while he trailed soft kisses down her spine.

Cuddy's knees quivered, and she had to bite her lip in pleasure. She gasped loudly, as he stroked so close to where she wanted it the most, only to pull away. "Please." She moaned once again. House smiled against her back, his hands now sliding up her sides, to dance around her nipples, but not touching them. Cuddy groaned as they became hard. "Oh God. Please House." Cuddy gave in slightly.

"Not good enough Lisa." House tormented further.

Cuddy groaned in disapproval, now trying to escape the cuffs for the first time. After a moment she knew it was no use. "Dammit House just touch me! Squeeze my nipples, stroke my pussy, I don't care just touch me!"

The grin that spread across House's face couldn't even be described. To hear such naughty words coming from Cuddy's mouth was something he had wet dreams about. "See now was that so hard?" House commented cockily. Before she could have a reply of her own however, House's hand shot down between her legs to stroke her clit as the other hand squeezed one of the twins. With that Cuddy's comeback died in the back of her throat a moan sliding past her lips instead. He was relentless on his thrusts against her clit, flicking across it hard and fast. Just before she could come however he pulled away leaving her panting and pissed.

"What the fuck House?" Cuddy cried out in sexual frustration.

"That's not my name." House replied cockily, his hands stroking up her spine.

"You bastard." Cuddy breathed, but made no attempt to correct what she called him.

House reached around his torso, cupping her twins in each hand. Slowly grinding his cock along her slick folds he felt her try to guide him inside of her. "You will say it by the end of the night love. One way or another." He left no room for argument as he slammed inside of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews keep my happy and writing! :)<strong>


	2. Admitting

**Here is the final chapter to this story. Sorry for the long wait and the shortness of the chapter. I meant it to be longer, but I am happy with how this came out at any rate. I hope you are too! Let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>Cuddy screamed out as House slid into her. He had left her so close to the edge, that just the entrance of his cock had her coming. Her body shook and she moaned loudly, her walls clenching tightly around his cock. House held still, letting her ride through her orgasm.<p>

Once she was done, House slowly started to move. Cuddy's eyes flew open and she withered. "House too much. Need a moment." The feeling of his cock still moving inside of her after such an intense and sudden orgasm left Cuddy feeling very sensitive, "down there."

"Just relax Lisa." House refused to let up on her first name, slowing down slightly, but still pushing in and out of her.

"House please." Cuddy breathed, her fists in tight balls, trying not to scream at the pleasure coursing through her oversensitive body.

"Say my name first." House quipped back, slowing down so slow that he was barely moving, but it was still too much for Cuddy.

"House." Cuddy answered, a small whimper sliding past her lips. With that House sped up. Cuddy cried out. "God dammit House. Why does it matter so much?"

"You tell me. You're the one refusing to say it." House was slowly beginning to speed up. He knew eventually her body would welcome his trusts and she would no longer need him to stop. But for now, he was going to press this issue.

Cuddy squirmed some more under him as he speed up. She was still too close to the brink of her previous orgasm. "Slow down."

"Tell me my name first."

Cuddy groaned in frustration. "House!"

House shook his head and stopped, staying still inside of her. Cuddy breathed in relief. Reaching over her body House undid her cuffs, pulling her up onto her knees, her back pressed to his chest. His cock still deep inside of her.

Cuddy placed her hands on his thighs, avoiding his scar, intending to get away from him for the moment to breath, but House's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, preventing her.

Cuddy sighed. "House."

"Lisa." House answered back.

The room went silent, both of them staying the way they were, neither of them ready to back down first. Having stayed on his knees for a while, his thigh was beginning to throb, but House refused to acknowledge that fact. His anger, sexual frustration, and need to be win every battle with Cuddy, made the pain the furthest thing from his mind.

After a few more minutes had gone by, House knew she wasn't about to say his name on her own. Slowly, House began to rock inside of her, keeping her waist pressed tightly to his, his thrusts were deep and slow.

Cuddy couldn't stop the moan that slipped past her lips and she tried to get away. It wasn't that she didn't love sex with House, she did, but she knew he was trying to win their argument with sex and she couldn't let him.

House expected this and in one quick motion, pushed her onto her stomach, flat on the bed, with his body over top of hers. He was still inside of her, and the sudden position made her walls clench tighter on his dick.

Cuddy moaned and House groaned. Raising himself onto his elbows, to stay as close as possible to her, he moved his hips up and down, sliding slowly all the way inside of her and all the way out repeatedly.

Cuddy's head was spinning. She wanted more, needed more. After being built up since she came the first time her body craved a hard pounding. The slow and steady pace was driving her mad.

"Just say it Lisa." House whispered as if he could read her mind. He knew she wanted it hard and fast, needed it that way, but he needed to know that she was ready to take their relationship, no matter how fucked up or dysfunctional it was, to the next level. He already had accepted that fact the night before after she had gone to sleep, and now needed her to be ready as well. "Say it and I'll give it to you like you want it."

Cuddy groaned in frustration and need. Fighting with herself she whimpered as he pushed in hard once, before going back to his slow and steady pace.

Her fists clenched tight at her side, she finally gave in. "Fuck Greg pound me! Greg, Greg, Greg!" Cuddy screamed.

The smile on House's face couldn't even be described, she was ready to be with him completely and that meant the world to him.

Flipping her over he kissed her deeply, letting her know without words that she had just made him the happiness, or as happy as Greg House could be, man in the world. He loved her and she loved him.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, House thrusted into Cuddy hard, going all the way deep. Cuddy moaned loudly, her arms thrown over his shoulders, holding him tight.

Placing his hands on her hips House began to pound mercifully into her. His hips ramming against her, she knew there was likely to be a bruise there later, but she didn't care. He was fucking her the way she needed and wanted it and that's all that mattered.

"Oh fuck Greg yes!" Cuddy cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders. "More!"

House grunted, slamming into her repeatedly. Both felt their climaxes approaching and both clinging to each other, flew over the edge, screaming the other's name loudly.

House collapsed on Cuddy when they were through, both gasping for breath. After a moment, House rolled them over so that she laid on his chest. Her hair was matted to her forehead and House brushed her hair aside, cupping her face.

Cuddy looked up at him, smiling. "I love you Lisa."

"I love you too Greg."

House smiled at her softly, leaning down and kissing her lips. Cuddy sighed into the kiss, before laying her head on his chest.

They both realized that there was no going back now, but that was okay with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
